Two Way Window
by Verocat
Summary: A story about one meeting of Russia and England. Slight RussUK.


**_A/N: Hi! Sorry I didn't write anything for a long time! But some days ago my Russian friend asked me to write this fic, so enjoy:)!_**

_

* * *

_

The sun slowly began to go down the horizon, and, little by little, the blue April twilight appeared. The small and weak rain has stopped, big grey clouds with disrupt ends hanged down over the city. Today it's unusually quiet for an ordinary Wednesday; you can't hear even the smallest sound anywhere.  
Arthur calmly enters the empty conference room and deliberately sits down on one of the standard grey chairs near the window. Kirkland is on time as always. He has everything planned for the future, though the character of a person he is waiting for can't be predicted. That's because this strange and scary Ivan Braginsky will come now. The face of the Englishman gets a mocking and a cold expression beforehand, the right hand coolly props up the chin, and the sharp look is directed towards the door.

Ivan suddenly makes his appearance some minutes later, which is really strange for him. His large, tall figure swiftly appears from the darkness of the corridor and rapidly goes to his place near the table. If you take a detached view at Russia, you may think he doesn't simply steps on the smooth parquet, but flies. The long ends of his beige scarf flutter behind him, and this makes the effect of the flight more.

All this is enough to scare any country, but England stays totally calm. He glances at Braginsky with a grin, the other nation answers with a sly smile that makes Arthur turn away from Ivan and sniff scornfully. Something in this Russian makes the Englishman to look askance at Ivan Braginsky and not directly in his eyes, and Kirkland tries to ensure that the guest doesn't know anything. However, wherever Arthur looks, he always feels somebody else's look and soon finally gives up and takes on his ordinary air. In a total silence he watches Ivan sitting on a place near the door, just opposite Arthur Kirkland, and putting his elbows on the table.

This unbearable for the two sides silence lasts about two minutes, though it seems an eternity for both Arthur and Ivan. No one from the two sides decides to start the talk first because they both suppose that the first word won't be his but another one. Braginsky looks at England expectantly and fiddles the end of the scarf with his fingers until the Englishman breaks the general silence drumming on the table.

'I'm sorry for being late, – finally says Russia after clearing his throat. – I had some urgent businesses, that's why I didn't come for a long time'

'And I was worried if something happened to you, - flings out Arthur with restrain, not hiding the irony in his words on purpose. – So, why did you come here?'

Ivan smiles without a word.

'The cause is well known for both of us' – he says mysteriously whether smirking or making an innocent smile on his face.

Kirkland raises his eyebrows in surprise.

'But… I thought we have already talked over the case of Litvinenko', – the Englishman starts to talk with a puzzled look. – 'And besides…'

'But I didn't mean _that_ case' – interrupts Braginsky impatiently. – 'Don't you know anything about the world economical crisis, or has he passed you, though I highly doubt it? I've heard the condition of your labour-market has gone bad, hasn't it?'

'How did you know that?' – asks Kirkland and begins a long monologue about the fall of a pound in exchange, financial management, inflation, placement of funds, unit investment funds and things like that.

The talk lasts rather long, with the same participation of both nations. Worried about the problem in the same way, they discuss different themes concerning it with fervour, coming to the agreement or beginning an argument. The voices at one moment turn into shouts, at another one abating for a short time. Sometimes the nations raise themselves from the table and stay in such position for twenty minutes. But the Englishman and the Russian always, always speak and argue until they come to a consensus. And all these themes close so fast that the nations don't notice how they change the main themes to the themes that aren't relevant to crisis at all. Russia and England have already discussed the world terrorism, ecological disasters, even the condition of other nations. All this things don't bring Arthur and Ivan to the point of exhaustion at all, but in the end they have to stop talking to take breath.

England quickly rises up, quietly pushed the chair behind the table, comes up to Russia and says loudly:  
'So, do you agree to collaborate with me?'

Braginsky is slow in answering. He first looks out of the window, then at his scarf, then at Arthur Kirkland. It looks like the choice fell upon is not simple at all. But soon Ivan rises up and calmly answers, smiling again:  
'Da'.

Arthur silently nodds to show that everything is decided.  
'But that doesn't mean I'm going to become one with you' – adds the Englishman in a hurry with caution if something happens.

Russia starts. The suspicious bright glitter in his eyes appears again, making Arthur to shiver for a second time. Braginsky stands in his place, thinking something up hard. Suddenly Ivan steps to England and pulls Arthur's face up to his.  
' But that doesn't mean I won't be watching you' – he answers grinning.

Kirkland screws up his eyes. Unexpectedly, Braginsky releases him and bursts out laughing frighteningly.


End file.
